


Craig's proposal

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: I am SO sorry (but not really sorry) that all of my fics are so sexual.. They have been building tension - okay?! XD BahahaBut it ends up being w(hole)some
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The first night.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM starting this fic smutty asfuck because WHY NOT. Also, I'm like.. Really tired rn, so this story may make zero sense.

Tweek rolls over and wraps his arm around Craig. This night was incredible, he never expected the first night in their first apartment together to be so significant. He figured it would be just another day, but found it liberating. Tweek no longer had to worry about his parents catching them sleeping and taking pictures for Coonstagram.

He smiles, remembering a sleepover for two young boyfriends.. "They're SO gay" his dad had posted. The blonde giggles to himself, burying his face into his boyfriend's back to keep the noise down. Too late.  
Craig shifts to look lazily into his lovers eyes. "What's so funny, babe?"  
"Reminiscing.." Tweek plants a kiss to Craig's lower cheek.  
"That so?.." Craig smirks. "Ready for round 3?" He grins, rolling on top of his lover.  
Tweeks eyes sparkle, "A-Already?!" He bites his lip.  
"Don't worry, babe. I've got something different in mind this time."  
"Different?" A worried tone escapes him, with no time to retract it.  
"Why don't you.. take me this time?" Craig blushes, grinding softly against his twitchy blonde.  
Tweek can't help but moan at the feeling, "Craig.." he whispers, "Are you sure?"  
"If I weren't, I wouldn't be on top of you right now.." Craig moans softly into Tweek's ear. He nibbles at his lobe teasing him.  
"Okay.." Tweek responds, still unsure if this is actually happening. "You want me to take you?" He questions once more.

"Honey, if you don't want to I'll stop.." Craig looks into his lovers eyes, "But I've never been more sure, I want to feel the ecstasy that I supposedly give you."  
Tweek smiles a soft, knowing smile. "I'll do it." He reaches for the slowly dwindling bottle of lube, "How much of this stuff am I supposed to use?"  
"Not much, a little goes a long way.." Craig helps him not to squeeze out too much. "Please be gentle babe, I've not had much experience.. and you're pretty big."  
Tweek prods softly at Craig's puckering hole, moaning as it almost begs to be taken. He pulls him by the braids of his hat into a kiss as he slowly pushes the head of his cock inside. He pauses a moment breaking the kiss, "Safeword?"  
"Uhh.." Craig blushes and forces him deeper, groaning at the feeling. "Coffee." He states monotonously with a smirk.  
"That so?" Tweek grasps for his hat again, only for it to fall off.  
Craig rides Tweek further inside of him, moaning as he leans down to give Tweek what he wants.  
Tweek wraps his arms around his love, forcing himself farther inside. He explores his lover's body, sliding one hand through Craig's gorgeously blue-black hair as he slips his tongue into his mouth.  
Craig grinds against him, moaning and gripping Tweek's hair softly. "Fuck babe.." He whimpers, riding a bit faster. "You feel incredible.."  
"As do you, baby." Tweek moans out, awakening a more dominant demeanor. He grips Craig's hips, forcing his pace and depth a bit more.  
"Oh?" Craig moans, leaning back and letting Tweek take control.  
"Do I feel good baby?" Tweek asks, going a bit faster.  
"So good.." He leans back a bit more, forcing himself onto his back allowing Tweek to take him. "Fuck me.."  
Tweek leans forward, missionary style taking his supposed top, being sure to press on the most sensitive spot (his prostate). "As you wish, baby." He forces himself balls deep, pausing only a moment before he moves, faster, harder, moaning louder.  
"Oh God Tweek!" Craig cries out, moaning loudly. "Oh Fuck!" He grips at the bedposts, "H-Harder!" He hears himself yell.  
Tweek cries out, cumming hard into his love. "Oh God Baby.." He moans out, continuing to fuck Craig, the new sensations making him crave more. He leans down and bites Craig's neck, suckling on it gingerly.  
"Tweek!" Craig manages to squeal out as he cums hard. "I love you.." He moans out, pulling Tweek into a ravenous kiss.  
"I love you too, baby." Tweek manages through his panting once their lips finally part.

Tweek continues to thrust harder and faster, digging his nails into the tender flesh of Craig's hips.  
"I'm gonna cum again.." Craig's cheeks flush, being taken felt incredible. This new-found lust of his lover being more dominant making him feel hotter. He covers his face with his hat.  
"No." Tweek pulls the hat from his face. "I want to see your face." he smirks. He knows how it felt the first time, it was embarrassing to be so seen. Yet so hot to be told what to do.  
Craig whimpers in protest, but they turn to moans as Tweek slams into him full force.  
He grasps Craig's cock, jerking him off as he fucks him harder. "Cum for me.." he moans out.  
Craig moans loudly, glad the neighbors hadn't been home. "F-Faster.." he moans out. "OH FUCK YES!" He squeals with pleasure as his lover massages his prostate.  
They cum simultaneously.  
Tweek pulls out slowly, rolling beside Craig. "That was..."  
"Amazing," Craig states. "Absolutely amazing."  
"Yeah," Tweek agrees. "I've never.. topped before."  
"It was a first for me too.. Wanna go for it again in a bit?" Craig chuckles.  
"Why not?" Tweek smirks, "Baby."  
They snuggle up to each other, almost immediately passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, the next will be longer ^_^'

Craig wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. Worried that he may have scared Tweek off, he rushes down the stairs to find his beautiful, twitchy, blonde boyfriend making breakfast.  
"Good morning baby," Tweek kisses his cheek, singing softly under his breath as he continues cooking.  
"Tweek.." Craig begins.  
"Yeah?" Tweek turns to see his boyfriend, on one knee. "What are you doing down there?" He twitches.  
"I know we said we'd wait until after graduation, and I understand if you don't want to.. I'm not really good with words, but.." He pulls a ring out of his pocket, "Marry me? Please." He gulps hard, this isn't exactly how today was supposed to go.  
Tweek drops his spatula and flips the stove off. He runs over to Craig and inspects his face, then the ring, then pulls Craig on top of him in the floor. "Of course I will, you big dummy!" He grins, pulling him in for a kiss. "Now put that damn ring on my finger." He smirks, "Then maybe let me finish making your breakfast?"  
"As you wish, honey." Craig laughs, sliding the ring onto Tweek's finger. Perfect fit.

(((AFTER BREAKFAST)))

"So.. Clyde and I kinda had this whole day planned out and how I was going to propose and stuff.. I ruined it." Craig slaps his palm against his forehead.  
"No you didn't." Tweek pulls his hand away from his forehead. "You just got the hard part out of the way first. You already know my answer, now you don't have to spend the entire day being nervous about it. You can enjoy our date."  
"You're right, babe." Craig smiles, "Thanks." He presses a kiss to his lover's hand. "Should I call Clyde?"  
"Do the entire day as planned, with the exception of it's celebrating our engagement rather than leading to it." Tweek smiles, "I cannot wait to see what you had planned for us."

The day begins at the amusement park. "Ferris wheel?" Craig asks.  
Tweek grins, "You remembered my favorite ride?"  
"Of course I did, dude! Do you not remember 'Put it Down'?" He laughs, "Don't be on your phone while being president."  
"That was forever ago.." Tweek grips at his shirt. "H-How do you even remember that song?!"  
"Babe, calm down." Craig states monotonously, "Let's just enjoy this?" He takes Tweek's hand in his own.  
"Let's go.." Tweek's cheeks flush. He smiles and takes the lead, "Look, the line's not very long!"

They spend a bit longer than Craig had anticipated at the amusement park, but Tweek seemed to have had a great time; that was all that mattered to him.  
Clyde texts him that everything was set for their next move. 

"Honey, how do you feel about a new outfit?" Craig scratches at the back of his neck.   
"Why are you still so nervous? Did I do something wrong?" Tweek looks up to his now fiance, worry in his eyes. "I-"  
"No, Babe." Craig interrupts, "I'm just a little embarrassed that I ruined the surprise, because now I don't feel like anything is going to-"  
Tweek's turn to interrupt, with a kiss. "I love you."  
Craig reciprocates, "I love you, too." he smiles - taking Tweek's hand once more. "Let's go before we lose our reservations!"

They skip merrily toward the next destination. "Sorry I couldn't afford a limo or something." Craig states monotonously with a grin.  
"It's perfect." Tweek responds, hopping into the passenger side of Craig's "Rocket".   
"She's a work in progress, you know.." Craig shrugs.


End file.
